It is desirable when cutting nails with the standard type of nail clippers, incorporating resiliently secured blades operated by a pivoted lever, to have the clipped nails be easily collected and disposed of. Various types of prior art nail receptacles for use with these types of nail clippers have been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,753,626; 2,887,773; 3,188,737; 3,855,698; 4,130,937; 4,341,015; 4,550,496; 4,602,430; and 4,640,011. In all of these prior art patents a plastic or otherwise semi-rigid receptacle is provided which is designed for use with a particular model of nail clipper and, hence, may not necessarily be used with more than one model of nail clipper. As is well known, there are numerous models of nail clippers. Further, many of these prior art nail receptacles require concurrent fabrication with the nail clipper and, hence, may not be bought separately from the nail clipper. At present, if a consumer desired the convenience of a nail clipper receptacle, the consumer would have to purchase the receptacle along with its corresponding nail clipper. Since most consumers already possess a nail clipper, this would mean a purchase of a redundant nail clipper just for obtaining the convenience of the receptacle.
It would be extremely desirable to provide an inexpensive nail clipper receptacle which may adapt to fit all types of standard nail clippers now on the market so that the convenience of a nail receptacle may be obtained without requiring the purchase of a particular model of nail clipper.